Tracy's tragic truma
by Robust Locust
Summary: Tracy has her whole life ahead of her but when it takes a tragic turn for the worse life as she knows it collapses around her. Will drugs tear apart her life?


Ok so this isn't gunna be great and I can't spell or use punctuation very well unless I'm concentrating really hard also I'm using my iPad and the auto correct changes my words a lot so please don't poo on me about that kind of thing though I will try hard on my spelling but hey this is my first fanfic and also my first Tracy beaker returns/the dumping ground fanfic yay! It also has a bit of Holby city in it. It's just a muddle of tv shows really but mainly Tracy beaker/dumping ground.

Chapter one_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -

"TTracy" mike yelled from the kitchen of elm tree house, a children's care home in England. "Coming"Tracy called back rushing from the living room where she had been helping Faith, a dark skinned, sporty resident, plan a training schedule.

"How long can you stay for?" Mike asked. Tracy had left her job at elm tree a while ago for another job but now she was on a visit to help out at the children's home where she grew up.

"A week isn't it great cams flat isn't being rented out so she can stay there while Im at my shared flat and I can have a weeks holiday from uni to come see the kids!" Tracy replied happily

"Great ok then you can do lunch hehe" replied mike with a laugh.

"Ok" said Tracy as she picked up her phone and rang the pizza number and ordered the kids favourite and a chicken curry for her and Faith.

"Oh wow thanks Tracy"

"Mmmmm yum"

The kids made noises of appreciation as they tucked into there meals. Suddenly Tracy's phone rang It was the police.

" oh Tracy what have you done this time?"Gina said in a jokey way

"Hello" Tracy said into the phone as she walked out of the room ignoring Gina's question

"Yes this is Tracy beaker, my flat mates from uni, what about our flat, drugs?hang on ill be right over"

"Ive got to go ill be back when I can" Tracy called running to the front door and pulling it closed behind her.

Mike got up and rushed to the door after her knowing something was wrong. He just missed her she was pulling out of the drive when he got there.

Tracy drove to her flat that she shared with a few of her uni friends Kristen, Abby, Scott and Ryan. Tracy and Scott were very close. neither of them could imagine life without the other. they loved each other and now Tracy was worried something bad had happened to him.

"Tracy Beaker?" A police man said to Tracy as she stepped out of her car

"Yes, please tell me what's happened?" Tracy said tears streaming down her face she was scared and worried.

"There's been an accident, a young man called Ryan started a fight he was under the influence of drugs and unfortunately someone has become hurt" the police continued.

"SCOTT!" Tracy called she pushed past the police and ran inside she stopped as she got to the lounge where a paramedic was knelt next to Scott his face covered in blood. His usually soft and floppy black hair was now stuck together in clumps sticky with blood, his brown eyes closed.

She ran to his side and tried to blink back the tears as a team of paramedics came and placed Scott onto a back board and carried him away Tracy was picked up and escorted out of the house she saw Ryan and shouted at him

" look what you did you've hurt him he could die was It all really worth it and to think I trusted you"

Scott was put into an ambulance and Tracy was held back by the police the sirens of the ambulance whirled as Scott was drove away. Tracy broke down crying shouting for Scott her mascara running down her face she was now collapsed on the floor.

"Scott" she whispered. People were staring at her as the police picked her up and put her into a police car and drove her away out of public view and to the hospital where she could be checked over. She also needed to be checked for drugs like everyone else in the flat.

************authors notes*******

i know it's not great but it will get better!


End file.
